


No Charge

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Set March 2016, and going my own way from there. What if Gordon was never charged? If he got away with it, how would Aaron and Robert react to that? Could they get back together in spite of it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the Robron story from the beginning. I've got to Feb 2016, and felt inspired to write this multi chapter fic. Set March. Hope you "enjoy" if that's the right wording!

Aaron had locked himself away. Again. Chas looked at him, hunched over the kitchen table, trying to make himself small and felt her heart break for him all over again. She couldn’t remember a time she’d looked at her son and not felt completely useless. Chas knew that she couldn’t reach him when he was like this, no one could. Except maybe one person who just didn’t seem to go away, no matter how much Chas might want him to. He was terrible for her son, but apparently, he was one of the only people Aaron was willing to talk to right now.

Hating herself, she left the back room and went outside, for some fresh air. Or supposedly. But instead, she picked up her phone and called Robert.

“What’s wrong?” he said, as soon as he answered it.

“Hello to you too,” Chas said, bitter because she knew she was calling Robert for help, and she hated that fact.

“You didn’t call for a chat,” Robert said. “What is it?”

“They’re not charging him,” Chas said flatly. “Gordon.” Though it was obvious who she meant.

“So what does that mean?” Robert said. She could hear movement and knew Robert would be over at the pub in minutes.

“It means he's getting away with it. They’ll keep Aaron's statement on file, but there’s not enough evidence. If anyone else comes forward there’ll be…” Chas sighed heavily. “DS Wise was… sympathetic, but apparently nothing he can do about it.”

“Right…” Robert said slowly. “And how’s Aaron taking it?”

“How do you think?” Chas asked.

“I’m on my way over,” Robert said. “That’s why you called me, right?” Chas didn’t answer, because agreeing felt awful. But she didn’t argue with him either.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Robert said, opening the door to the back room. Aaron looked… dare he even think it, almost broken. “W… How are you?”

“You heard, then?” Aaron said briefly.

“Um… yeah, I did,” Robert said, sitting opposite him. They were both aware of Chas hovering by the door, too afraid to leave them alone clearly.

“It was all for nothing,” Aaron said bitterly, still staring at the table.

“What was?”

“At the police station,” he said. “Going through every detail of what he did to me. What was the point if they’re not going to do anything?”

“I know this isn’t the result you wanted,” Robert said. “I’m sorry.”

“I never should have told you,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “It all went wrong from there.”

“Aaron, look at me,” Robert said quietly, waiting until Robert did. “Was it really going well beforehand?” Aaron rolled his eyes, but his lips did twitch into a very small smile. “And either way… I’m glad that I know.”

“Why?” Aaron asked, frowning at him. Robert took a risk and covered his hand with his own. Aaron let him, not moving away much to Robert’s relief. To touch Aaron, even just like this felt like an incredible novelty to him. Never mind the fact that he’d touched Aaron’s body more than a hundred times before.

“I’m glad you felt able to tell me,” Robert said. “That you trusted me. And it doesn’t change the way I see you.”

“Of course it does,” Aaron said bitterly.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. I see that you’ve been through more than I could ever have known.” Aaron just shook his head. "You're stronger than even you think."

“I want to not think about it. Will you do me a favour?” Aaron asked, finally taking his hand back.

“Anything,” Robert said instantly, feeling the loss of Aaron‘s touch.

“Take me out, and get me drunk. Somewhere that isn’t here, where no one knows me. Where I don’t feel the pity every time I walk into that bar,” Aaron nodded towards the front of the pub,

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “For all your faults, one thing you were always good at was being a distraction.”

“Glad I have my uses,” Robert said, rolling his eyes, making Aaron smile again, this time slightly wider. “All right, my car's out the front. I’m guessing I’ll be the one driving…” Aaron didn’t answer, instead got up.

“I’ll get my keys and my jacket,” he said under his breath, moving past Chas at the door. Robert looked at her and saw that she wasn’t pleased.

“Make sure nothing happens to him,” Chas said, knowing that arguing would be pointless. Aaron would go and do it anyway.

“I will,” Robert said quickly, not wanting to leave Aaron alone for longer than strictly necessary.

“Including you,” Chas said firmly.

“I’ll keep him safe,” Robert said. And for the first time, Chas actually trusted that he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, Ryan doesn’t exist, and Liv hasn’t yet come into the storyline. I'm not sure how to work her in, so might leave her out as I want this to be more about Robert and Aaron. Mentions of Aaron's self harm here, very mild.

Aaron hadn’t said much while they’d been out, simply drank whatever Robert put in front of him. He’d started with pints and ended up on whisky.

“I think I should get you home,” Robert said eventually.

“No… still early…” Aaron slurred. “Wannanother drink.”

“I’ll buy you another whisky, if you can walk to the bar without falling onto the floor.”

Aaron looked at the bar, the distance to it, then the floor doubtfully. “Don’ think I can find m’ feet…” he admitted.

“Then I’m getting you home.” Aaron only put up a token protest, being dragged to the car. Robert had only had half a pint early in the evening, so he was fine to drive. He almost dropped Aaron into the passenger seat before driving them home.

“I’m going to warn you, if you throw up in my car, we’re going to have a serious problem in the morning,” Robert said sternly. Aaron leant his forehead against the cool window, closing his eyes. Robert smiled at him, before driving off, he couldn’t help it. Robert knew that in an hour or two, Aaron was going to be feeling like he wanted to die, from the amount he’d drank, but right now, to see him content was something he appreciated.

Once at the Woolpack, Robert dragged Aaron to the sofa. There was no way he could get him upstairs. For the past ten minutes Aaron had started groaning, complaining that the movement of the car was making his head spin.

“Why did you let me drink so much?” Aaron moaned once he was horizontal on the sofa.

“I’m sorry, _let_ you?” Robert questioned.

“You’re speaking too loud,” Aaron said under his breath. “I’m home, you can go now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robert said.

“Don’t need you.” Even though Aaron was drunk, the words hurt.

“Hate to argue with you, but I’m staying with you tonight,” Robert said lightly. “Making sure you’re okay.”

“Mm.” Aaron’s eyes were heavy, and he was lightly snoring within minutes. Robert meant it, he was staying with him tonight. And if that meant an uncomfortable night on the floor, so be it. It wouldn’t be the worst place he’d spent a night after all.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Kay," Aaron said on a sigh.

* * *

 

At five a.m. Robert blinked himself awake, hearing footsteps. He’d only been dozing, but felt bad for falling asleep in the first place. He looked at Aaron, hearing his reassuring even breathing. Good. Chas came into the kitchen and frowned at him.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked. Robert thought about telling her to keep it down, but Aaron was so drunk it would barely matter.

“Wanted to keep an eye on him,” Robert said, getting up and feeling the bones in his spine stretch painfully. “And add about ten years to my back.”

“Er why?” Chas asked getting some orange juice from the fridge.

“He was really knocking it back,” Robert said. “Making sure he didn’t do anything stupid like choking on his own vomit.”

“Nice,” Chas said, rolling her eyes. “Did he say anything?”

“Nothing about him,” Robert said. “He just wanted to forget.”

“Well,” she said, looking at her son, sleeping on the sofa. “Mission accomplished. You go off. I can’t sleep anyway.”

Robert looked at Aaron, considering. His back really could do with laying on a mattress. “Okay, but I… I promised him I’d be here when he woke, so…” Robert didn’t say anything further, instead leaned over Aaron, fingers in his hair gently.

“Huh?”

“Aaron, it’s me,” Robert said quietly, tenderly. “I’m going home, you’re safe.”

“Okay…” he said with his eyes closed, shifting on the sofa. “Sorry for being a miserable git.”

“You’ve been a miserable git for more than a year, you’re apologising now?” Robert teased, relieved to see the smile on his face, even though he was still almost asleep. Feeling fairly sure that Aaron wouldn’t remember in the morning, and hoping that he wouldn’t mind even if he did, Robert pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. “See you tomorrow,” Robert murmured.

“Bye…” Chas held up a hand to say goodbye. She didn’t like Robert, but she knew Aaron would be even more of a mess without him.

* * *

 

“I bring coffee and bacon,” Robert said a few hours later coming into the back room of the pub, dropping the items on the table. “And I advise a shower,” he added, seeing Aaron sitting at the kitchen table, bloodshot eyes and a clear headache from the way he was barely moving.

“Sorry about last night,” Aaron said, not looking at him. Though he did look at the bacon sandwich interestedly. Robert knew Aaron well, he knew his hangover food. “I shouldn’t have… drowned my sorrows with you.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said.

“Not though, is it?” Aaron said before taking a massive bite of his sandwich. “I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like that. Not like we’re together, is it?”

Robert wondered if Aaron was purposefully trying to hurt him, debating on what to say. Did Aaron want reassurance that Robert still wanted him, in spite of everything? Did he want Robert to walk away? Give him some space? Come back later? Robert sat opposite him while he thought over everything he could say. “I do want you, you know,” he said carefully. “When your head is together.”

“And when’s that ever going to happen?” Aaron asked, rubbing a hand over his face. “With _him_ out there?”

“He’s not going to come near you,” Robert said firmly.

“He could turn up at any time,” Aaron said. “I can’t cope with it. Knowing he could pop up around any corner makes my skin crawl.”

“He’s not going to,” Robert said again.

“Yes, he will,” Aaron said. “Because he’s won, and he knows it.”

“Okay, granted I might not be much of a threat,” Robert said. “But how do you think Cain would react were Gordon to come over? Can’t imagine it would be a bunch of flowers.” Aaron smiled slightly before picking at the remains of his bacon sandwich which had vanished in short order.

“Do you want me, or is it pity?” Aaron asked quietly. “I don’t want you hanging around me if you feel you shouldn’t leave.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Robert asked. “I was there for you all night, even when I knew you wouldn’t remember.”

“You said… before you were shot, up at the scrap yard, you said you couldn’t get rid of me once you’d found out about my problem. Hurting myself,” he elaborated, looking down again.

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about?” Robert asked.

“I wondered if this was the same thing,” Aaron said. “Can’t leave the poor pathetic rape victim, can you?”

“Aaron!” Robert said, hurt both by the fact Aaron was saying it, and that he’d even think it in the first place. “I shouldn’t have said that at the time. I was hurting, and I was trying to hurt everyone else. And you… I know you better, so I knew where to hurt you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Sounded like it at the time,” Aaron muttered.

“I’m so sorry,” Robert said. “I am really trying to make up for it, here.”

“Why do you even bother?” Aaron asked, shaking his head.

“It’s not about you being a victim, Aaron,” Robert said quietly. “It’s just… I can’t stay away from you. Everything else… it doesn’t matter. Not really.”

“I’m not easy,” Aaron said.

“You know me,” Robert said. “I get bored with easy in about five minutes.” That did pull a smile out of him, one Robert returned. “Have a shower, drink your coffee… and I’m at the end of the phone if you need me.” The mood Aaron was in, he could sense he needed some time on his own. Probably to get shot of the headache. Robert wouldn’t push it right now. He’d wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is going to be much shorter than I intended. It seems I just can't keep the boys apart even when I want to! Just an epilogue after this one, and thank you so much for the support.

A couple of days passed. The tension in the house was noticeable, but no one wanted to say anything to upset Aaron. Aaron for his part was getting bored and wound up by people tiptoeing around him, and he was one more incident away from exploding. He needed an outlet for his anger, but besides beating up poor unsuspecting cars up at the yard, he didn’t have much other choice.

“Love, can I have a word?” Chas said one early evening, in her falsely bright voice that didn’t fool anyone.

“What do you want?” Aaron said darkly, though he sat at the kitchen table willingly.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Do we really want to do this?” Aaron said briefly.

“I’ve not seen Robert around lately,” she tried instead. Aaron tried his defensive stance for a few more seconds before he almost deflated in front of his mother’s eyes, leaning on the table for support.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Aaron said. “I want to forget it, but it’s like I can’t. I know he’s out there and he got away with it. And sometimes I want to talk about it, but I can’t talk about it with Robert.”

“Why?” Chas asked quietly, determined to listen to whatever her son had to say. She’d not been there for him in the past, she’d make damn sure she was here now.

“Because I still love him,” Aaron said, looking at the table. “I can’t talk about what he did to me, because I don’t want Robert to think about that every time he touches me.”

Chas knew she had to tread incredibly carefully here. She didn’t want Aaron to either lash out or walk away. “Are you two back together?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I want to be, but… what’ll he want with a mess like me?”

“Be fair, Aaron,” she said. “He wanted you before, when it was a lot more complicated.” Aaron nodded once, but still didn’t look up. “You clearly trust him, otherwise you’d never have told him about… Gordon in the first place.” Aaron sighed but didn’t argue. Or say anything at all. “I’ve been thinking about something, an idea,” she said. “Something to… disconnect from the past.”

“Go on, then,” Aaron said when she paused. “Spit it out.”

“Love, it’s just a thought but… why don’t you change your name?” she said. “Don’t have anything more to do with him that you don’t have to.” Aaron frowned at her.

“Why would I change my name?” Aaron asked. “It’s _my_ name. Come on, that man’s already taken enough from me, I’m not going to let him take anything else.”

“Okay,” Chas said. “Dropped. It was just a thought. I want to help you.”

“I know,” Aaron said, forcing a smile. “Something that will help me…” Aaron started. “Stop having a go at Robert. I need him.”

“I know you do,” Chas said. “And I will never like him, but I respect the fact that you do. And he can’t be all bad.”

“Was that a backhanded compliment?” Aaron asked, lips twitching into a smile.

“Maybe, but don’t push it,” she said, giving him a smile before leaving Aaron alone. Aaron bit his bottom lip hard, then did something he’d been fighting for the past couple of days. He called Robert.

* * *

 

Robert hadn’t had any contact with Aaron for about three days. He was on edge, waiting for Aaron to reach out to him. It was amazing how even in a village this size, you could be avoided if someone really made the effort. He didn’t know if Aaron was avoiding him or if it was just a coincidence, but he needed to talk to him. He’d been supporting Aaron for so many weeks now, that he hadn’t realised quite how much he needed it the other way around too. He needed Aaron to be there, all scowling and miserable. He was a reassurance to him, that only now Robert realised how much he needed in his everyday life. He was going to give in in the next couple of days, call Aaron and see if he was okay, he knew he would.

But that evening, thank God, his phone lit up with Aaron’s name. Robert answered it hopefully. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Aaron said. “Listen, if it’s not too much could you…”

“I’m five minutes away,” Robert interrupted softly, knowing that Aaron hated asking for anything.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Robert ignored the pub totally, instead knocking on the back door and pushing it open. He found Aaron sitting on the stairs, eyes lightening slightly when he saw Robert. “Hi,” Robert said, leaning against the closed door. “You okay?”

“I guess,” Aaron said with a shrug. His silence started to become overwhelming and Robert wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Aaron, why did you call me?”

“I don’t want to be alone any more,” Aaron said quietly. “Can you… stay here with me tonight?” Robert looked at him, thinking quickly. “Not for… anything, I just… Rob, I miss you.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Robert said. As soon as he’d spoken, he saw the tension ease from Aaron’s shoulders. Robert sat two stairs down from Aaron so he could look at him. Despite the fact that folding his body into that small space made his back twinge. “How are you after the case was dropped?” Robert asked, knowing one of them had to mention it.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Aaron said slowly.

“Doesn’t it?” Robert said.

“The important thing is that the people who matter to me, know the truth. They don’t doubt me, and they don’t think I’m a liar. Maybe that… is the best victory I could have hoped for.”

“Aaron…”

“And at least I didn’t have to stand up in court, going over it in front of a load of strangers.”

“You’re sounding… strangely hopeful.”

“I’d prefer him to be locked up, but… I’m pleased that you know the truth.”

“I’m glad you could tell me,” Robert said. He could see Aaron was expectant and he gave in, pressing a gentle tentative kiss to his lips. Aaron tasted slightly sweet and felt even better.

“I’ve missed you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raised the rating of this fic with this chapter. Thank you for reading and sticking with this!

It was slightly awkward as they got into bed together. They had never done this without the promise of sex and they both knew that _that_ wasn’t going to happen this time. Robert didn’t wait for permission, instead he pulled Aaron to him, just holding him. Aaron stiffened at first, then relaxed into it, his head resting against Robert’s chest. They’d always done their best talking, best communicating without actually speaking. Aaron relaxed even further as Robert’s fingers moved through his hair.

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “For being here.”

“Your mattress is much more comfortable than the one in Vic’s box room,” Robert said, deadpan. Aaron smiled into his body, before slipping into sleep, much quicker than he expected to.

* * *

 

Robert awoke first, very early. It was still dark outside, but he knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep now. His body was still entwined with Aaron’s. arms and legs tangled together. But Robert quickly realised he had a problem. He was pressed tightly against the curve of Aaron’s arse, and it was turning him on, even though he knew it shouldn’t be. But he didn’t know how to pull away without waking Aaron. While debating this, he felt Aaron jerk awake, then freeze, feeling Robert hard against him.

“Sorry,” Robert whispered. He kept his arms tight around Aaron, but arched his lower body away, so he otherwise wasn’t touching him.

“’s alright,” Aaron said, relaxing as his conscious brain caught up. “Been a while, has it?” he teased.

“You were the last person I slept with.” Aaron turned to look at him, almost squinting through the darkness. He was surprised at that admission.

“But that was…” Aaron started, flicking the bedside lamp on.

“A while ago, yeah.” Robert said. “I wanted you. I could have gone and… scratched the itch, but I wanted you. And nothing else would fix that.”

“Robert…”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be fine.” Aaron looked at him, then wrapped his hand around him, making Robert groan instantly. “Aaron…”

“I’m not ready,” Aaron said, slowly stroking him through the fabric of his jogging bottoms that he‘d slept in. “No reason for you not to enjoy.” Robert felt like he should argue but Aaron’s hand remembered exactly how he liked to be touched. “Lift.” Robert did, lifting his hips so Aaron could slip the jogging bottoms down, and the underwear so the touch was skin to skin.

“Aaron…” Robert whispered, breathing harshly, hips thrusting into Aaron’s palm. It had been so long that he’d craved Aaron, to have this man touching him again that he came almost embarrassingly quickly. He moaned, body writhing as he came back down to earth. Aaron grabbed some tissues and cleaned him up, all the while Robert’s eyes felt very heavy, tired and satisfied.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered, before kissing him deeply. Aaron responded to him, enjoying how Robert tasted.

“You still want me?” Aaron whispered against his lips.

“God, yes,” Robert said fervently. Then he looked at Aaron, seeing the doubt there. “Why wouldn’t I?” Aaron didn’t know what to say. However, Robert read the silence well. “It’s something that happened to you, that you can’t help. That wasn’t your fault. Why on earth would it even enter your head that it would stop me from wanting you?”

“Because…” Aaron swallowed, not wanting to be pushed into saying it, into being explicit.

“It doesn't matter,” Robert said. “Look, I’m much more horrified that you slept with Finn.” He gave a fake shudder and Aaron laughed easily, adoring that Robert could be like this with him, even after everything they‘d been through. “Honestly, what were you thinking?”

“I was celebrating getting out of prison at the time,” Aaron said. “I don’t think “thinking” came into it. And come on, you’re one to talk. Nicola?!”

Robert laughed this time, not rising to the bait. “Aaron, I’m not going to push you for sex. But promise me you’ll let me know when you are ready.” Aaron nodded, kissing him gently this time. “I need coffee, do you want me to bring you up a tea?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Robert got downstairs to find Chas in the kitchen, reading yesterdays paper. “Wow, you’re up early,” Robert said.

“Mm,” she said, disgruntled. “And you’re in a house that’s not yours.”

“Aaron wanted me here,” Robert said, going to the kettle and trying to ignore her.

“He’s not ready for you,” Chas said. “For your games, for you messing with his head again.”  
“I know that,” Robert said. “He knows that, too.”

“Then why are you here?” Chas asked bitterly.

“Because he called me,” Robert said simply. “Whenever he calls me, whenever he needs me, I could never stay away.”

“What the hell makes you so irresistible?” Chas said. Robert debated a sarcastic reply, but didn’t. It wouldn’t help. “Did he sleep?” she asked, gentler this time.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “He did.” Robert continued making their drinks in silence, before moving to the door.

“If you hurt him, I’ll set Cain on you,” Chas said.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Already got that message loud and clear, thanks.”

“Good.” Robert rolled his eyes, though Chas’s smile did reassure him as he went back upstairs.


End file.
